Parking meters come in many shapes and sizes but are generally divided into two main types or classes: multi-space parking meters which are typically larger devices capable of managing the parking payment and control for typically six or more, or possibly even hundreds of parking spaces; and, single-space parking meters which are typically small devices capable of managing the parking payment and control of a single parking space, but also sometimes additional spaces, such as two, four, or six spaces which are located in close proximity to the parking meter.
For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional single space parking meter 100 installed on a pole 102. Single space parking meter mechanisms are typically installed in a protective housing on a pole 102 near a parking space. The protective housing components, which are directly exposed to the elements and the public, are traditionally separate from the actual parking meter mechanism (not shown). The protective housing components of previous single space parking meters 100 typically comprise a lower housing 104 that receives a removable parking meter mechanism. A cover cap 106 is placed over the parking meter mechanism and secured to the lower housing 104. The cover cap 106 may comprise a semi-circular opening no, covered by a transparent material through which a display of the parking meter mechanism is visible. In some previous single space parking meters the display is set back from the exterior surface of the cover cap 106, or the transparent material covering the opening. The lower housing 104 is typically secured to a coin vault 108 for storing coins received during operation of the parking meter 100. The coin vault 108 may be secured to the pole 102. The parking meter 100 is operated by inserting payment, either in the form of coins or payment cards such as credit cards, chip cards or electronic purse cards, into the parking meter 100 which then displays and counts down the purchased amount of parking time.
Parking meters are often located in unattended areas, and as such vandalism, tampering and theft are of concern. The protective housing, which typically comprises the lower housing 104 and the cover cap 106, provides protection for the components of the parking meter mechanism from vandalism, tampering and theft, as well as protection from the environment.
Numerous credit card companies have now issued contactless payment cards which allow the card holder to make payment at devices with the appropriate contactless card readers. Previous parking meters have employed contactless card readers that allowed receiving payment from a card without the need of the card reader coming into contact with the payment card. However, previous parking meters have incorporated the contactless card reader as a separate component or with other payment means, such as the coin chute. Alternatively, the card reader could replace other payment means entirely. Although the incorporation of contactless card readers in parking meters may provide flexibility in the payment options available to a user of the parking meter, the position of the contactless card reader within the parking meter provided unsatisfactory user interactions. For example, when a contactless card reader is positioned away from a display of a parking meter, it has been difficult to provide clear instructions using the display indicating where to make payment with the contactless card reader. In addition, a parking meter having a contactless card reader positioned away from a display may require a separate or additional opening in the housing of the parking meter, which may lead to more costly, complex and time consuming manufacturing of the housing, and may make the parking meter more susceptible to vandalism, tampering or theft.
There is therefore a need for a parking meter having an improved implementation for contactless payments.